


【Neil / The Protagonist】Cheers

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「敬世界。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist#艾佛斯中心
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 8





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Cheers

「敬世界。」

去他的世界。艾佛斯想，在他們酒杯碰撞的同時，而他也真的把這句話說出口。這引來尼爾笑得更開，甚至連男人也笑了起來。他並不認為自己幽默，對他而言也不好笑，卻被兩人感染笑意，儘管他的表情看起來與愉悅無關。

艾佛斯對這一切感到倦意，在時間裡來來去去，他像個軍人鍛鍊自己──而他也確實是個軍人──就為了確保每個環節不因為人為因素而出錯。最初他還不習慣轉換時間的概念，但就像所有新科技的誕生，人們會學會操控他，並習以為常。

如今他已經是個能在人前訓話的教官，領著其他人跟他一起執行那些連他也無法把握風險的任務，這些事之於他是真他媽的操蛋。每天睜開眼就又有一顆等著他們拆解的炸彈。

他不像他和尼爾一樣，似乎享受著拯救世界的樂趣，男人或許會說他並沒有，但艾佛斯知道那不是事實，他沒意識到尼爾對他的影響有多大。

他們有自己的一套規則，艾佛斯不想攙和其中，卻不得不。如同他現在坐在這裡和他們共飲一樣，三個男人圍著張木桌，他悶聲喝酒。

「拜託，艾佛斯，都出來了就開心點。」尼爾拍上他的肩，提著小瓶的玻璃酒罐。「你又不是來參加單身派對，何必這麼哀怨。」

「謝了。」他聽出尼爾意有所指的單字，毫無誠意地感激，艾佛斯轉頭對男人說：「嘿，讓他住嘴是你的工作，他要是再打開那張嘴，待會你可得去掛號櫃台幫他結帳了，我保證。」

男人輕笑搖了搖頭，表示不干涉，他舉起酒杯喝上。

「不，你才不捨得。」尼爾碰在瓶口邊緣的嘴勾起弧度。

「我打賭五美元。」男人忍不住開口。這讓尼爾對著艾佛斯的臉上寫著你看吧的得意表情。

艾佛斯毫無徵兆地讓他的拳頭跟尼爾的臉來了個親密接觸，他說到做到，幫對方上了點妝，紅跟紫會是個合適的選擇。指揮官下手並沒有很重，但足夠讓尼爾安靜。

「嗷。」尼爾撫著臉。

「──我打賭五美元，他會揍你。」男人把沒說完的話補完，面向因為那一拳而跌坐在地的年輕人。

這下換艾佛斯給了尼爾一個你看吧的表情。看來這個賭局贏家只有一個人，而那人不是尼爾。

「下次說話拜託一口氣說完。」只是在一旁看戲的人最終獲得了尼爾的五美元，青年覺得出後拳實在不太公平。

「得了，我警告過你。」艾佛斯伸手將尼爾拉起，「你該慶幸你現在還在這。」手指戳在他的肩膀上。

他們最後聊了好幾個小時，有關的無關的，耍著嘴皮子的。天能計畫也許始於一人，但成就它的是一群人，他們不過都是繼承科學家遺志的信仰者，在被稱之命運的洪流中擔任環環相扣的小齒輪，好讓世界維持他們想要的模樣繼續運轉。

-

艾佛斯坐在酒吧，看著曾經那張三人暢飲的木桌，上面沾滿歲月的痕跡，酒館生意寥寥無幾，外頭掛上了即將休業的告示牌。他想起那些沒說完的玩笑，還沒償清的賭債。一開始就不該參與他們的遊戲，他想。現在艾佛斯再也找不到人要回他該得的賭注。

「食言的混帳們。」艾佛斯在檯面丟下被口袋折磨的零鈔，喝光最後一口酒。

end.

-

補上一點有CP的後續：

「唔嗯、」

男人因為尼爾吃痛的聲音停下，他笑出聲在對方的唇上流連。

「我真的很受傷。」尼爾對沒有被安慰還被嘲笑這件事裝可憐，吻了幾下他的下唇和臉龐，一路沿至側頸。

「他愛你。」男人說，一點也沒有同情青年的意思。「至少他沒有揍在你的鼻樑上。」

「吃醋了？」尼爾抬起頭，手在對方的腰間與背上親密地摩娑，「別擔心，在我看來他更愛你。」他們像是爭寵的小孩在討論誰獲得的愛更多，只是內容反了過來。

「我們之間如果說要選一個人救，他肯定救你。」他的手探進衣服，把對方壓在牆上，男人因為他的撫弄發出輕哼，他不認同尼爾說的，但沒心思反駁。

「跟我一樣。」尼爾補充。

「吃醋了？」

「吃醋了。」他吻上他。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 拯救世界總有犧牲。
> 
> 這篇跟CP關連不大，是以艾佛斯中心而生的，  
> 但原諒我的私心還是tag，因為我是懷抱著這念頭寫的三人。
> 
> 失去好友的不只尼爾和主角彼此。  
> 艾佛斯他失去了兩個。
> 
> 我擅自認為在劇中看不到的未來，  
> 艾佛斯同樣愛著這兩個戰友。  
> 我喜歡他們不論有關無關愛情的同袍情。
> 
> BGM：The Teskey Brothers - Pain and Misery | Mahogany Session
> 
> In the end, it's hard to see  
> Every fateful day is oh, so sad  
> Now that I've lost the best friend that I ever had


End file.
